Walk into Death
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Her name was Mai Ren. I wasn't always her name, but it is what she calls herself now. Follow the story of Mai as she comes to terms with her past, her first death, being an Ajin, and leaving her place on the streets and joining Sato's cause. It all started at a coffee Café with an angry Manager, and an old man with a vipers smile. M/F, Explicit scenes, NSFW. Age-differences
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Homeless have Ears**

 _I love Ajin: Demi-Human, it's my favourite anime/manga. Out of all the characters I feel Sato is the best, his design is magnificent and so unexpected. I find it hard to write him because he is so over the place and because the Manga/Anime is not completed yet so I don't know his deepest workings as of yet, so I apologize beforehand. Enjoy._

* * *

Her name was Mai Ren. Was this always her name? No, but it was her name now… Nobody on the streets cared about another homeless person's name any way so what why did it matter what she called herself?

Didn't matter if they were Japanese or a foreigner, they were all in the same position at the bottom of the food chain here in the gutters. Each was fighting to survive just that bit longer than the next person that was probably sleeping mere feet from them under a cold bridge.

Sometimes a caring, or dumb depending on how you look at it, person would be willing to share a meal or two especially to the ones being abused by store owners while seeking meals. That's where Mai came in. This was her specialty.

In the sunny, and beautiful morning, she was taking her daily dose of abuse from a café manager. While being screamed at people would look on with pity. Stop, she thought, pity doesn't feed me. If Mai had a single yen for each time someone pitied her she would no longer be homeless by a massive milestone.

"Damn it, homeless crackhead!" Snapped the manager, "How many times must I say you are bad for business!?"

"Whatever…" Mai spat out in a rather cynical tone while leaning obnoxiously over the counter making her ragged hoodie smudge the glass, "Can't I just have ONE free coffee today? Be a pal, pal."

"Why always my shop!?" They seethed while trying to knock off her arms with a cleaning rag, such a perfectionist, couldn't stand a single speck of dust or the risk of dirt falling off Mai's clothes.

"I have good taste?" She tried, the manager looked pleased for just a mere second before donning their angry mask again.

"Two coffee's please," said an aged voice behind Mai, "and two breakfast specials. One with poached eggs and the other scrambled."

"Yes sir, sorry for the inconvenience." Mai knew the manager meant her and simply stared at the man with her deadpanned expression, as if daring him to make a complaint. He returned the smile with a closed-eye smile.

Mai felt the hairs on her neck stand on ends, her instincts told her this man was no old fool despite how nice his smile and lame sense of fashion was. Was that a hunting hat… did he steal that style from his grandfather…? He had a calculating gleam in his eyes as he raised three fingers, "Actually make it three coffees."

"Three?" The managers smile faltered for a second as the seemed to expect and dread what it meant.

"Yes, one for the miss too." He jabbed his thumb in Mai's direction, who raised her brow and shrugged. This was what she wanted, someone to buckle and get her something… but this was the first time that someone didn't have pity in their eyes.

The old man paid then sat with his younger companion at a window table, he was a man that jumped at every shadow and seemed to afraid to look people in the eyes. While avoiding looking at someone through the window his darkened eyes met Mai's for a moment and his flinched. Pretty sure he looked familiar.

Mai slouched over the counter some more while watching them from the shadows of her hood. Wow, they were in a really deep conversation.

"Here's your coffee." Spat the manager while slamming the take-out mug down without a care that it spluttered out over the rim, they then took two colourful mugs over to the old man and his 'friend' with a sweeter expression, "Your coffees, sirs."

"Thank you." Said the man while Mai pulled down her bandana that covered her mouth to sip the hot drink. Ugh… it was a terrible as always.

The man must have seen the passing disgust on her face as his eyes glint with slight amusement and he seemed hesitant to sip at his for a moment. However, the other man didn't notice her expressions and took a massive, eager mouthful.

His expression afterwards was priceless. 

Several days… or has it been weeks?... passed by almost without anything interesting. There was that kid hit by a truck and turned out to be Ajin, someone had leaked the videos on Tanaka's torture, and then that kid (Nagai) was caught after only a few days.

Mai sat on the street's 'begging' for scraps or coin. She hated doing this but her usual night haunts seemed really unreliable recently, were they cracking down on the homeless?

The streets were busy even this late, Japan seemed to never sleep unlike her childhood home back in America… small and occupied only by people she used to consider as family. Those were bad memories and Mai locked them back down.

"What's on the news? Oh my, isn't that the Ajin kid?" A woman gasped drawing Mai's eyes up to the large screens above, yes that was Nagai, holding what looked like an injured scientist over the edge of a building… screams went around as he let go.

"He killed him! How horrible!"

Not true. Mai could tell that Nagai had another motive, the scientist looked like he was already on deaths door… Nagai dropped him because he was protecting the other man, but from what?

Mai kept watching the screen, soon they had a view of what looked like the Ajin commission centre, two familiar faces appeared in the darkness. Ah that explained a few things… Tanaka sat in a wheelchair while being pushed by the smiling old man.

Everything the man said from then on was well acted, but Mai had a sharp eye for lies and snake-people, he had another motive besides helping Ajin get recognised, maybe helping them was just a side-bonus? She was interested to find out what it was and memorised the location of this so-called protest.

It will take her about a whole day to walk to the location if she started now, and she could sleep in the park until the right time.

Gathering her meagre amount of cash, thick blanket and half a burger that she had gotten through her begging, Mai began her slow trek. An eagerness pressed her onwards each time she felt exhausted, her hunger burned at her stomach (Japanese fast-food was puny compared to American) but it was something easy to fix. The second it became unbearable she went into a dark alley and used her hidden hunting knife…

And killed herself…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Touchdown**

* * *

Clearly this protest was for Ajin only, actually not a protest at all, more like a secret meeting between Ghosts.

Mai sent hers out while laying under a bench wrapped in her moth-eaten blanket, pretending to be asleep as she looked through her ghosts' eyes. Searching for the spot where they all gathered.

Someone sat down and it wasn't until he started talking that she realised Tanaka was the one above her now, probably didn't care about her or thought she was just a sleeping human, her ghost began to wander on its own while Mai listened to Tanaka with her own ears.

Another place to go? This one seemed far out of the city in the middle of nowhere… great just her luck. How was she going to get there now?

Tanaka was done with his speech and gave a mad chuckle into his hands, then he pulled out a gun out of reflex and pointed it up at… her ghost. Mai's ghost had wandered back and was looking down muttering to itself in English.

"… Why so far out? Stupid…" It drawled, "This coffee is foul."

"W-Wha…?" Tanaka lowered his gun quickly to hide it from possible onlookers and looked around trying to figure out who owned the slender ghost as it crouched beside him on the bench, long claws reaching out to tap curiously at his face. The man seemed slightly put off about its fascination towards him but not scared… no, Tanaka was no longer afraid of death…

"… He is Tanaka… yes…" Tanaka flinched as the ghost said his name but frowned as he could not understand a word it said. "Poor… Tanaka… idiot."

"Quit it." Mai was standing behind them now, she pushed her ghost's jackal-like head down making Tanaka jump, "Why are you always so weird?"

"Weird…." Whispered her ghost in Japanese while scratching its finger against the wood like a sulking kid, "This coffee is foul…" It faded away.

Mai sighed and sat herself on the backrest of the bench so her feet were on the seat, Tanaka looked at her with a frowning expression, "I guess I need to figure out how to get to this so-called meeting, maybe steal a car? Ah, that's not so fun through…"

"Who are you…?'" Tanaka paused, "The homeless chick, from the cafe?"

"Surprise…" Said Mai with the deadest tone in her voice while rubbing her covered chin, "that's an idea… I will steal that."

She stood up and nodded at Tanaka, "See you at the meeting." She wandered away leaving the man dumbfounded, she had an amazing idea for a dramatic entrance. It seemed like a fun idea too.

Perfectly executed. Main grinned as she controlled the wheel of the small plane, its design reminded her of the Beechcraft planes she used to get taken into the air in for weekend fun at home. Its controls were the same and easy to start alone.

It wasn't too hard to hijack either. Just cut off a couple of fingers and start screaming and anyone would come running, not even curious as to why a woman was on such a barren airport in the first place. That poor pilot didn't know what hit him… secret, it was her ghost.

With a little motion she tilted the plane in the direction of the meeting. It should be starting soon.

Travel like this was so much faster and less taxing then walking. It barely took an hour to get to the location, Mai looked down at the desert like valley below. In the centre she spotted what seemed to be an old salt-mining factory that could probably date back to the last war era, that was the destination.

Looked like she was in time too, a couple of cars were pulled up outside and what looked like a van sat inconspicuously in the back. A handful of people were outside and seemed about ready to go inside and find Sato.

It was now that she angled the plane directly downwards just a couple hundred meters from the run-down building. The people all scurried under shelter and watched in horror as Mai and the plane collided with the ground creating a small fireball. She died instantly on impact.

When she 'reset' Mai stood and pushed aside a piece of metal that was pinning her down, a massive man ran over towards the flames and held the metal out of her way so she could step out, "That was a foolish action! Why would you do that to yourself?" He began to worry and pat out the flames on her back.

Mai shrugged while walking towards the small group that stood with a black ghost with an odd, snake like head, "I don't know how to land properly…" That was a lie. But nobody needed to know while she brushed away the ash and dirt from her clothes… singed but not that it mattered. Her clothes almost looked no different.

"Impressive." Said the ghost with a familiar older voice, "I think you are the last one coming. Follow me."

They all followed the ghost up the rusty stairs and into a barely lit room, sun managed to only JUST seep through cracks and what looked like bullet holes. Was there a battle here? Some looked ancient while others seemed fresh.

Sato stood in the centre of the room and greeted them with his bland, niceness. "This is a sight. All these Ajin together in one place…"

One of the Ajin piped up a question while pushing up their glasses, "I am only here to hear what your plan is to get Ajin independence." Others agreed.

"Oh, that's simple…" Sato smiled and everyone could sense the malicious intent beneath it, "… we start with a massacre."

Before they knew it, the huge guy (obviously a firefighter or soldier) spoke out angrily, and Tanaka was shooting from the grate he was hiding in at those that spoke out against the idea. The two men who were in matching jumpsuits (work related?) got guns passed to them by Tanaka and was told to prove their worth by hunting the fireman and light-haired kid. Next to Mai stood a slightly chubby man with a cane, Sato turned to him after telling Tanaka off for his aim.

"And how will you assist?" He asked. The man pointed instantly to Tanaka's gun and smoothly stated the slight bend it its barrel and position of the scope.

He seemed to impress Sato pretty quickly with his calm and collected voice, and knowledge on weapons before he turned his attention to Mai. After a moment he said, "Ah… the homeless girl from the café…"

Mai crossed her arms and simply grunted in reply, beside her the kid with glasses was whimpering in pain and she stared at him, "Will you shut up…" Her boot connected with his head knocking him out instantly. Soon he will die and reset from blood loss, "We need to do something about these Ajin… burying them will be the best solution." She didn't show how much it made her cringe when saying it.

The caramel haired man agreed while tapping his cane against his hip, "I saw some steel drums before. We can put them in those and bury them, I'll start looking for a place." The man pulled out his phone and began tapping at it, his eyes set with no hesitation.

Tanaka came back with the jumpsuit pair while dragging the fireman by his ankles, "The kid escaped. Sorry."

"Ah well, it happens." Sato looked at their gathering. The two in the jumpsuits, one named Okuyama, Tanaka, and then Mai… that brought his soldiers to five. More then he was use to, but still a good-sized group he could use. He glanced at Mai, he saw her entrance, that willingness to do whatever just for the fun of it was something he could work with.

After all, he killed people for fun…

"Sedate the others and store them in the drums downstairs, you two can keep the guns." The jumpsuit pair grinned, "Let us formally introduce each other. I am Sato."

"I am Takahashi and this is Gen." The tall man pointed to himself then his long-haired friend who waved while scratching at his stubbled chin. The pair both were taller then Sato, Takahashi being the tallest here and even stood over Tanaka by a few centimetres.

"Masumi Okuyama." Said caramel-hair without looking up from his phone.

"We all know Tanaka, so that leaves our lady friend." All eyes turned to her at Sato's words and Mai shrugged.

"Does names really matter?" She asked while picking dirt from her nails, Tanaka glared at her in annoyance and without meaning to his ghost was out baring its deadly fangs at her. No one flinched nor made a move as it pounced towards her. Mai's eyes slit and her own ghost came out, she stepped to the side of Tanaka's, while her own made a beeline for Tanaka.

The man's eyes widened as the ghost leapt on him and began slashing at his midsection while laughing like a maniac, he lost the ability to hold his ghosts link making it fizzle away. "Blood! Kill… Kill them all!" Screamed her ghost in its usual English.

Mai watched on with her expression blank, "Wow… you had some pent-up energy…"

"KILL! Kill them all!" Once Tanaka was dead and beginning to regenerate her ghost turned to Sato and opened its jackal mouth in preparation to strike, "… kill everyone…"

That was enough for her, "Shut up!" She snapped at it in English, her ghost froze mid-swing towards Sato and apologized in both Japanese and English as it faded away. Mai clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Stupid thing…"

"Ah! A Ghost that acts on its own…" Sato seemed rather pleased with the display while Tanaka woke with gasps, "You should show me how you achieved that. Fascinating."

The others all looked on with grimaces, not what they expected to witness while Tanaka looked around confused. "Whatever, old man…" Mai turned and lifted the knocked-out glasses kid by the collar and started dragging, "We going to deal with this trash or not?"

* * *

It took an hour to stick the bodies into the steel drums and transport them to a warehouse that Okuyama found for them, it then took another hour to dig separate holes for them and bury them. Mai didn't do much to help, she sat with Sato and Okuyama in the white van waiting patiently. Manual labour was not her thing and the three others seemed fit enough to deal with it all.

"So… what was your name?" Asked Okuyama while setting up a website at Sato's request, "I much rather call you something then just You or Woman."

Mai chuckled from where she sat behind Sato in the passenger seat, "Mai will do."

"Mai?" Asked Sato while trying to look back at her over his shoulder, "You don't sound Japanese…"

"Hence why 'Mai will do." She empathised the last three words while slouching into the uncomfortable seat, "It's a name. What more do you want? Proof of age, licence?"

Sato chuckled, not fazed by her indifference and tone, "Age doesn't matter to me. I've been fighting since I was sixteen…" He seemed to pause as he remembered something in the past before staring out the window, "You seem to be older then that. So, there is no issues."

"Twenty-nine to be exact," Mai stood with a sigh as it was far to uncomfortable and climbed into the driver's seat where it was at leased cushioned, "so not as old as you are right now, yet. Geezer."

This time Sato gave a full laugh, "Now that is true…" He pulled out a handheld game console and began to play what looked like Mario on steroids, the sounds of beeping seemed almost relaxing and Mai almost drifted off. Tanaka tapped on the glass beside her head making her snap back awake.

"Move back," When Mai returned to her original place Tanaka climbed in and the other pair joined her and Okuyama, "Buried. Where to next?"

"There's an abandoned warehouse. The best place to start at due to location, we will need to acquire gear for whatever your plans will be Mr. Sato." Okuyama passed on the directions to Tanaka when Sato agreed, "We won't have issues with the neighbours. Most people in the area are crackheads or criminals."

Takahashi and Gen grinned, both clearly drug users. Sounded perfect for them…

Mai couldn't help but cringe slightly… drugs… such horrible stuff. Drugs ruined nearly her entire youth back in America, and clearly nowhere was free of it. Noticing the glint of disgust in her eyes, Okuyama turned his attention to her, "Have a bad drug experience?"

Great, focus on her again. "You could say that." Mai leaned back and pulled her hood over her eyes so her entire face was covered, her face was struggling to stay still, she wanted to show her anger so badly. It was troublesome… emotions…

The drive was silent, except between Takahashi and Gen's cheerful chatter, and it felt like an age before they reached their hideout. Inside they all cleared out the trash left behind by drug users and a couple of over-dose bodies. Any live person was executed coldly by Sato and dumped along with the others.

It was a good position. No cameras, a short drive into the woods where they could practice with guns or their ghosts, and another short drive into town where they could gather supplies. Okuyama got praise from everyone for his discovery… no one was doubting his usefulness and that seemed to please him greatly.

In the background Mai helped roll out their weapons so they weren't in the van the entire time, this was the most physical work she wanted to do. "Mai-chan!" Sato waved her over where the boys were all setting up computers for Okuyama, "Could I ask you a few questions?"

"So, her names Mai?" Whispered Tanaka to the others while Sato and Mai left the room.

"What?" She snapped in a tone she had not meant to use.

Unfazed Sato asked, "Your Ghost seemed about to act on its own. I noticed Nagai's did something rather similar, how did you accomplish this?"

They walked into what seemed to be Sato's 'room' where the only things already inside was an old couch stained with things she did not want to touch and a cracked tv hooked to a game console. Mai crossed her arms while Sato sat without a care. Not like whatever was on it could kill them permanently.

She ran the question through her head, "I've been an Ajin for a while and had my ghost basically from the start. I didn't pay much mind to it, so it just started to do its own thing after a while." As she explained she brought out her ghost and gestured for it to walk on its own.

The ghost wandered the room, cocking its head like a dog when it came across the tv and console before standing beside Sato on the couch to stare at him. Focused and curious. Bloodlust wafted from its decaying body, but it didn't raise its talons to slash at Sato.

"You just let it wander on its own?" Asked Sato while raising his brows, "How long did it take until it became sentient?"

"I would say not even a year…" What she said made Sato look a little disappointed, "Consider this however, I was alone and a kid when I managed this. I am certain it won't take you long to have your ghost like mine or Nagai's."

"A kid…?" Mai winced, she gave more information then she ever intended. Without even trying Sato managed to get something out of her… she had to be more careful from now on. "I see…"

He drew out his ghost and Mai examined its characteristics. Sturdy body, and head shaped almost like a weird mix of a snake and a coffin. This also got Mai's ghosts attention, it turned and sniffed before flicking out its tongue. Sato's mimicked the action.

"They scenting each other or something?" Mai tilted her head, "I don't see much Ghost interactions beyond attacking…"

"That seems like it," Sato waved his hand at his ghost, "go walk around. Follow her ghost if you must."

Mai shrugged at her own ghost, "Take it for a walk or something. Help it become like you…"

"Babysitting…" It sighed in English, "… stupid… it is stupid… just kill it…"

"No, teach it. I know you can." Mai stuck up her thumbs and her ghost sighed again before dragging Sato's ghost behind it, "I am not sure how long your ghost lasts for. Typically, I can have it out close to twenty minutes."

"More then enough time." Sato switched on his tv and held out a second controller, "Come, have you played Halo before?"

Reluctant to touch the couch, Mai took the controller and sat on the backrest instead, it seemed less stained there. You would think being homeless would make her not care but she had her fair share of deaths because of inconspicuous stains… and they never were quick nor fun. "Just so you know the last time I played a game was nearly twenty years ago on Frogger…"

Sato laughed, "You will learn fast. I play on the hardest level…"

"More fun that way…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Perverted Old Man**

 _I like the idea of Gen being human, and fully support that theory. However, in this story I have him as an Ajin because it hasn't been confirmed in the Manga yet, I started writing this when Chapter 62 was just released._

* * *

Time was slow as Sato and Okuyama worked on the layout and design of their Ajin website, and the old man worked privately on his plans when everyone slept so he could get them ready. Between these times and when they were both awake he showed Mai how to play Halo 3.

"How do I throw a grenade again?" She asked.

"Left trigger." Replied Sato smoothly while making the Chief sneak around to assault the aliens from behind, Mai took point in a fury of explosions and melee attacks. The energy sword was her favourite weapon hands down and she was glad that the so-called Arbiter that player-two used had one basically all the time as their secondary weapon.

Didn't help when playing on Legendary and the game was mostly spent with her running in, getting balls deep in enemies before dying and then Sato doing the rest on his own until she could respawn. He didn't seem to mind and kept saying she was better than the AI Arbiter.

"You do like that weapon, don't you?" Sato watched her half of the screen for a second before focusing on his own as they ran through a safe-zone, "A melee kind of fighter yourself?"

Mai considered the information she would tell him, "I learnt some boxing techniques when I was six and some knife-play when I was eight. After coming to Japan, I picked up a little bit of martial arts from a man I was working with for a short while."

"How did you become homeless, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Don't know if you could tell, but I am typically not considered friendly… not many places hire people like me." Mai shifted in her position. Feet resting on the armrest beside Sato as she spread across the couch, not really touching him but certainly in his personal bubble. "Being unable to work meant I was unable to pay rent."

"You couldn't just return to where you are from? By the accent I will say America…?" Sato's fingers did not falter in their rapid clicking, "What about your family?"

"Let me just say that they think I am dead and leave it at that, ok?" Mai snapped while stabbing an alien in the game. This line of questioning pissed her off.

"Ah…" Sato said nothing else, mainly because the room got lighter as Tanaka entered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Sato… but Okuyama has finished with the site and would like your approval." The young man didn't bat an eye as Sato looked at him with a seemingly sad face.

"Has he now? I guess its time to start Wave One." They stopped once the game saved and all went to speak with Okuyama, "That looks good. Well done."

Okuyama smiled only slightly, "Gen got you a camera like you asked. I also took it upon myself to acquire a few drones." He waved to the rather impressive models on the long table where Takahashi and Gen were tinkering. The pair were good with electronics and weapons.

"Good idea. We can use those in my plan." Sato lifted the camera gestured to Tanaka, "Let's start. Mai-chan, I asked Gen to grab some things for you too."

Mai raised her brow and lifted the small duffle bag that Gen gestured towards, inside she found a few new clothes. Simple styles that Sato probably specifically asked for. She was certain if Gen was shopping for her on his own whims it would be more… revealing.

"We had to guess your sizes," Said Gen while tinkering with a magazine, "and mainly got you shirts and jumpers. Pants are too risky to shop for but Mr. Sato guessed the sizes of those for me so if they don't fit it's his fault."

"Should have gone with tracksuit pants." Said Okuyama, sounding like he had suggested that already and had been shot down.

"Hm, I guess I should say thank you." Mai threw the strap over her shoulder and headed towards the door, "be right back."

There was no bathroom in the warehouse, however there was what seemed to be an old cleaning room for vehicles that had running water connected to a nearby rain-tank, they had been using it like a bathroom for now. One of the guys had a couple of plastic chairs inside so they could sit and rinse off with the massive hose they had hooked up.

Mai stripped out of her 'rags' and threw them into the corner, a broken mirror that Gen managed to find in the trash-pile outside drew her attention and Mai stared at the horrible mess looking back.

Appearances was never something she cared for while stuck in the streets, her hair was a long dread-locked mess. It used to be at her shoulders and now she had to tie it up in a thick half-bun to keep it from annoying her… maybe she should shave her head.

Best to take a bath first then scrutinize her appearance. Sato wanted everyone but Okuyama to be out there fighting, she had to make sure she represented their group, probably why they went out of their way to get her clothes that didn't look like they were held with a few threads. So, she will focus on the main things first and consider her hair later with the others options.

She turned on the hose and drenched her whole body in the freezing water.

No complaints from her, they had soap which was something she hadn't had much opportunity to use so her situation was already many times better than before. It was also nice to be out of those clothes, maybe it was time to stop wearing a hoodie. It was clear the others didn't care much about each other's past nor tried to delve into their secrets, so why was she still hiding her face? Instinct or habit?

Mai unwrapped her hair from its half-bun and washed it as best as she could, there was enough new growth on the scalp to let her scrub with her fingers and washed the individual dread-lock clumps until her hair was squeaky clean. Heaps of dirt went down the drain and Mai's hair returned to the sandy red of her natural colour instead of the crusty grey.

Looking back in the mirror she was almost surprised. It had been a while since she saw past the dirt and scum that had masked most of her skin. It was a bit of a shock at first to be missing the old scars that should have marred quite a bit of her body, but that's what came with being an Ajin. If you weren't born with the scars, then they healed when you died, it was best seen with Okuyama. Born with a bad leg and always resetting with it.

Knock knock. Before she could reply to keep whoever it was outside, Sato's ghost (or IBM as she recently learnt) entered meaning hers had just faded away, at least it had enough sentience about it to knock, "Close that behind you at least…"

It paused before following her request. It then slunk over to the corner and stared at it for some reason, and she thought her IBM was weird. Doing her best to ignore it, Mai scrubbed anything she missed in the initial cleaning and kept doublechecking the mirror to make sure she hadn't missed vial areas.

Once pleased with everything hips upwards, Mai began to work with the sections she missed on her legs using a chair as a foot rest so she could reach the soles of her feet easier.

The ghost suddenly spoke coherently and Mai felt her heart flee to her throat, "Why is my ghost here- oh…?" Sato must have taken control of it again when he felt it walking around awkwardly instead of the usual smooth pattern it did when following her IBM, "Seems it stumbled to you."

He wasn't apologizing she noticed, "Can't you just turn around or dissolve it. I wouldn't mind some privacy." Mai hosed away the soap, she expected Sato to do just as she asked but instead she felt claws tracing her hair.

"You have been on the streets for a long time." He stated in a quiet voice and Mai flushed red. Was Sato a pervert or something? "This has to be a few years' worth of hair."

"Clearly…" She grabbed the ghost by its snout and looked where she thought the eyes were, "Now get rid of your IBM!"

Sato's voice laughed back at her, it sounded like he didn't understand the issue she was having with his IBM (not realising it was him), "Of course. My apologies… don't forget the water can run out…" and it faded away.

Mai ground her teeth as she turned off the tap and dried herself with a random towel, smelt like Tanaka's… he will be pissed. That lightened her mood a little.

When dry Mai pulled on a pair of jeans that clearly were from a thrift store, they were faded in sections around the knees and ass and also had a few fraying tears in the thighs. Sato had guessed rather well on her sizes which was impressive as she mostly wore baggy pants, they were a little firm though. Clearly Asian sizing that didn't take account of her ass.

Something she got from her mother, hips and ass that didn't suit the rest of her body. What was her shape on the scale that most woman seemed to always whisper about, a pear? Why were names like that put to body shapes? It all seemed foolish to Mai… She had a big ass and that's all there was to it. Why compare her body shape to a fruit?

Mai pulled out a loose, cotton tank top and threw that on once she had on her newest bra, a simple sport one that only cost a mere 800yen. Seems like a large number, but that was basically less than $10… She needed a new one soon though as this one had already seen over six months of non-stop wear.

For a moment she considered a black bomber jacket covered with a colourful pattern across one side that reminded her of traditional Chinese art. It'll do. Matched her scruffy boots, which she needed to replace soon too.

She threw that on and left it half unzipped before lifting up the duffle bag and talking it down the hall with her to where she slept in Sato's gaming room. The man rarely slept, and if he did it was upright on the couch, and she often took over most of the couch now that he had put a motheaten sheet over it. Sato didn't seem to mind her presence in his personal space.

Usually he was either making plans with Okuyama or by himself, if he did want to play his games then he simply lifted her feet as she slept and sat under them. His gaming didn't really disturb her and she apparently slept like a log.

Inside the room it was empty, Sato must be either executing their first step in the plan or was still with the others. She dumped the bag in the corner alongside some of Sato's boxed games and wandered, as she entered Okuyama room she was wrapping some of her hair around as a makeshift hair-band to her dreads kept out of her face.

Sato and Tanaka weren't inside but the others were, Gen was the first to spot her and his mouth dropped. It was only when he made a shocked noise that the others looked. Takahashi was the first to comment with a wolf-whistle, "Damn! Didn't expect you to look like that under all that shit!"

Gen was still frozen in his shock while Okuyama only glanced at her with a monotonous expression, "Mr. Sato and Tanaka should be coming back soon, I see the clothes fit alright."

"Yes. I am glad there wasn't anything gaudy inside," Mai gestured at the jacket and saw a sparkle she didn't notice before blended into the twisting patterns, "this was close though…"

"Hey! I picked that out!" Gen looked upset as he snapped out of his stupider.

"I'm not Chinese so it looks weird on me. And is this sequin?"

"Doesn't look that bad." Said Sato as he walked in with Tanaka, "Suits you. Pant's look a bit small but I guess something better can be found for you later. Got the film here Okuyama, start uploading." Sato handed over the camera and Okuyama got to work on it instantly.

Tanaka eyed Mai with his ever-present frown, "To think you hid that head of hair under that hood. How did you fit it?"

"I bundled half up, and the rest down the back of my hoodie." Stated Mai as if speaking of the weather, she had the urge to touch her head however as all the guys stared at it, was it that weird? Her hair looked much better then others on the streets as she had her ghost to help keep it manageable. Maybe she really should shave it.

"It's definitely a unique look." Sato was now sitting on the spare seat next to Okuyama, "You should keep it."

Oh? In that case she might just snip off the more matted ends later with her hunting knife.

"Your hair matches the freckles on your back." He stated with a face that screamed, 'I don't know how this sounds, and am totally innocent.'

Silence… "WHAAAAT!?" Cried out everyone but Okuyama, and Mai went red and covered her face with a hand.

"Damn it, I knew you were a pervert!" Mai tried to cover up her embarrassment, she had not expected Sato to say that with such a straight face… how dare he! "If I see your ghost near me in the bathroom again I will stuff you in a steel drum too!"

She stomped out and seethed, how dare he!

"How dare he…?" Mai jumped, she hadn't realised that her IBM had come back out and was following her, "… Pervert… your face is warm?"

It placed it's hand on Mai's cheeks while being gentle of its claws, "I am fine Anu." She replied while going into the game room and flumping on the couch, "Everyone here are weird."

"Not us…" Agreed her IBM, "… Sato is weirdest…?"

"Yes, he is…"

It took a good while until Mai finally had to confidence to leave the room, Sato wasn't coming back which was unusual and his ghost hadn't joined hers for a while. She found everyone sitting around Chinese-takeout.

"Welcome back, Mai." Okuyama pat the seat beside him, "Thought you fell asleep… here we got you something anyway. Hope you don't mind the choices."

Mai didn't care, it was food AND Chinese… been a while since she had that and so much of it. She piled up her plate and began to eat while everyone spoke. Takahashi called it team bonding time.

"I have been wondering, this is the first time as far as I know that there has been so many Ajin having dinner together." Takahashi shovelled food into his mouth and continued talking, "There are so many ways to die. Did we all have similar or different first deaths?"

"I died from a fever." Said Gen with an oddly chipper voice, "I was so hot before I knew it that I could do nothing about it… how pathetic is that!?"

"I found my brothers secret stash and overdosed on it." Said Takahashi while slurping up his noodles, "And now that's no longer a worry, I can over dose as much as I want!"

Mai flinched and frowned, gross.

Okuyama rubbed his chin while looking to the roof with his deadpanned eyes, "Suicide." This was his simple answer and when Takahashi tried to get details Okuyama gave nothing away. That was sad that Okuyama had felt so alone and in a bad place that he resorted to such drastic actions. Mai could only guess the reasons.

"Motorcycle accident." Said Tanaka, "But I'm sure everyone knew this…" True, it was all over the news. His bike lost control as a car ran a red light and he crashed into the backside of a bus, the kids on that bus had been so frightened.

"Oh… my turn?" Asked Sato with his snake-like smile, "I was executed by a Yakuza. Shot right here…" He pointed to the centre of his forehead, a quick death… "After being crucified." Take that back, not a slow death at all.

"What!? Even your first death is freaking cool," Takahashi laughed, "Bet no one said that ever! What about you Mai?"

Oh, shit they expected an answer from her too? Mai's eyes fogged over at the memory, her tiny fingers clawing at wood, dirt in her lungs, and her breathing… her breathing… "I suffocated…"

"Huh? As in drowning?" Gen tilted his head, he wasn't trying to pry but was genuinely curious which Mai appreciated. So, unlike his friend.

"Nothing to do with water… I just…"

"Don't speak any more Mai…" Said Tanaka, "it's ok." When Takahashi looked ready to complain Tanaka sent him a glare, "They suffocated me in the lab several times. It was the worst experience I have ever had… there is nothing peaceful or fast about it. Just slow and agonising. Be considerate."

That shut the man up and Mai looked at Tanaka with wide eyes, they had done that to him? That just had her hating the commission even more… you torture someone like that was inhumane.

Once upon a time she though SHE had a shitty life… Tanaka definitely had his destroyed for ten years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sato vs SAT**

* * *

The plan was simple… that's how Sato made it sound. To turn Grant Pharmaceuticals into rubble.

Mai sat in the getaway car for Sato alongside Tanaka and waited for the time that they did their parts in the plan, Gen and Takahashi should be waiting on the roof and Sato would be already taking over a passenger plane. There should be doubt in her veins that Sato was actually going ahead with this, and was going to kill innocent people who had nothing to do with Grant Pharmaceuticals, but all she felt was quiet euphoria.

Sato was crazy… and so were they for following him.

VRRRM! BANG!

Grant Pharmaceuticals went up in flames and dust as Sato crashed the plane down, screaming filled the streets and Tanaka's fingers closed tight around the wheel. His face went white.

Not all that concerned for the man, Mai grabbed the cam-recorder and got out of the car, it took a while for Tanaka to do the same. She sprinted to get to the edge of the ruin before police and media could recover from the attack and hid herself under a police van. Sato should be appearing soon and hopefully so did the SAT he wanted to fight…

She began to film and Okuyama spoke in her earpiece after dropping the weapons ear camera off to Sato, "That's perfect. Both you and Sato are now online, stay in that position as long as you can."

Mai held the cam still while watching as Sato came out through the dust, one single man against…

The ground vibrated with synced marching, a large group of heavily armed men began to move through the dust with amazing training. Mai made sure she had basically everyone in frame. Hopefully nobody came for her, being live anyone could pinpoint her position. Why couldn't the one camera be all, she rather watch from afar or use her ghost for some fun?

"Game on!" Said Sato before the fight started, Mai couldn't help but hum in awe. He was amazing… clearly trained in the art of one vs many, and he was a specialist. The fact that he was an Ajin made it all the more impressive.

The SAT had the upper hand despite the older man's clear experience, they kept shooting Sato so he would stay down while putting him on a stretcher, not good. Takahashi and Gen needed to act or they will lose Sato. That would ruin everything before it really began…

BANG! A bullet killed a solider putting a pause in the shooting giving Sato time to sit up and shout, "Gen! Takahashi!" His hands were blown off and the cuffs destroyed with two accurate shots, Takahashi was actually rather impressive with the gun.

Sato was down again but Takahashi wasn't shooting anymore, "What's going on?" Asked Okuyama from his position in their van.

"There's snipers," Said Gen and recited their positions so Tanaka could handle them, "be quick Tanaka…"

"I know… just be ready to help Sato when I am done." Tanaka sounded out of breath, he must have been running up the stairs to find the snipers inside.

Mai was too focused on the stress of watching helplessly as Sato was being carried away that she didn't notice someone until they grabbed her ankles, and pulled her from under the van. "Found the second video leak, sir! A woman…" The camera laid forgotten as Mai's arm was locked behind her back painfully and was dragged from behind the van.

"Hold her there, we will question her when we get the target secured!"

A voice spoke into Mai's ear, "Hurry up Takahashi. They found Mai too!" That was Gen… in the background she heard the man say something before sniffing. Was he seriously snorting crack right now? Ugh!

"Ready!" Mai reacted, her free hand pulled out her hunting knife and stabbed the SAT in the side of his neck, she kicked his body forward so it fell away from her and a couple more SAT's spun to neutralize her. It was here that a SAT was sniped in the leg and fell onto Sato screaming, another dragged him off and they tried to shoot again.

Too late. Sato was awake and used his ghost to shield him, he looked over to observe Mai's small scuffle with one of the men, holding her own against him with a flurry of boxing and martial arts. Clearly the SAT thought she was human so he wasn't using deadly force… his mistake.

It wasn't long until she had him just where she wanted… SMASH! Her ghost crushed his helmet and head within with a single, solid bite. "What the hell was that!?" Said the second man while finally raising his tranquiliser towards Mai, "Is she an Ajin too?"

"Let me give you a hand there, Mai-Chan!" Sato shot the SAT before facing those around him, seeing that he was fine and that she had no more nuisances around her, Mai ran back to where she dropped the camera and lifted it back up, no longer needing to hide she got in a prime position to watch Sato annihilate the remaining SAT.

It didn't take long and Mai felt like she understood Takahashi's words, Sato was truly a monster to fear. The most impressive Japanese team didn't stand a chance once they lost their upper hand.

When it was over Sato walked straight over to her while looking at the camera, speaking straight to those that were watching and Mai looked up at him while keeping her face as straight as possible, "This should be proof on how serious we are." Said Sato without sounding out of breath, "Wave Two is about to begin."

That was it, Mai shut off the camera and put her hands on her hip, Sato was still staring at her without even reaching for his earpiece. "What?"

"That bloodlust looks good in your eyes."

"Mm-hm… how about you just say everything looks good on me because at this rate that's what its sounding like." Sato chuckled at her sarcastic comment.

As he reached up to turn off the camera hooked beside his ear he said, "You look better in nothing." Off went the camera, last thing Japan would have seen was her face at that one sudden line. Humiliated.

"You are…" Mai turned and stomped away and Sato kept up with her thanks to his longer legs, they came out of the dust and the media stood frozen from fear as they walked by with no one getting in their way. "Has anyone ever told you that you are impossible?"

"Impossible?" Sato tilted his head and seemed genuinely confused at that comment making Mai roll her eyes.

"Forget it… you guys getting away?"

"Takahashi and I are already heading back." Said Gen over their line.

"The van is still here, hurry up and we can grab Tanaka on the way." Said Okuyama, "Nice display, Mr. Sato… and you too Mai, a natural."

"Shut it…" Mai turned her anger towards Sato, "Are you always such a pervert?"

"Must be my old age." Sato looked to the sky with an absent expression while putting his shotgun over his shoulder. Mai couldn't help but make an amused sound, even Sato used his age as an excuse. She couldn't stay mad at that. "I just enjoy teasing you, Mai-chan."

They walked down the evacuated streets without a care, it was almost like Sato hadn't just killed several people in less than an hour.

* * *

"It was amazing!' Takahashi and Gen stood beside Sato and praised him while Okuyama finished setting up his computers in their new hideout and uploaded a copy of the two films caught by Sato and Mai… minus the end on the old man's side per her request, to their website. No need for more people to know that Sato had a weird streak about him.

Watching Okuyama edit Mai realised why Sato had stared at her in the end. Not only was she slightly out of breath after her fight, her face was slightly pink from the blood rush and her lips were turned up in the slightest of smiles. She looked… relaxed?

And her eyes were sparkling. Was that blood lust as Sato said? Looking closer she couldn't help but think there was a bit of admiration there too, all of them feared and admired Sato after witnessing his fight first hand and knowing that they saw him basically every day. Hell, Mai and Tanaka often played video-games with him between planning and moving.

Sato had gotten a spare handheld for Mai and taught her how to play Mario Bros so they could verse each other, Sato always beat her and her scores by a milestone but just facing someone seemed to make Sato happy especially when Mai had a slight competitive streak. She always wanted to better herself at everything.

That's what they were going to do now, the first wave proved to Sato on how reliable their small group was and their strengths. Now it was training before wave 2 which Sato and Tanaka secretly worked on.

"Okuyama found us a good spot in the woods, we can practice firearms to our hearts content." Said Sato while everyone gathered, "First we need to buy more weapons, Nekozawa should be here soon so I must explain how we pay him. Typically, it's been only me but with more younger bodies there will be more gain."

Now this made everyone but Tanaka looking uneasy, "I am almost afraid to ask…" Said Gen with arms crossed.

"We sell organs," Stated Sato with his usual smile, "and the best place to farm organs is from ourselves. I will perform the surgery. Who wants to go first?"

Tanaka stepped forward, "I've done it before…" and looked at the others who stared with cringing expressions, "It's better then visiting the dentist. You will feel nothing."

"That doesn't help!" Gen gasped while nervously scratching his fresh scar, "But to help I will try…"

"No reason for you to join in Gen," Said Sato, "I want you healthy and watching the perimeter. You are our reset button."

"Oh…" Gen looked both relieved and glum.

"Sign me up!" Said Takahashi, "You might need to reset me a couple of times so I have no drugs in my body."

Sato nodded, he could do that. Okuyama had no complaints, but Mai looked nervous drawing their eyes.

"I don't think my organs will be of any help…"

"They will, you are the only female amongst us so you would be more valuable." Sato tilted his head, he was honest… but so was Mai.

"Ok… let me tell you this little thing…" Mai rubbed her hands and couldn't help having an anxious expression that was so unlike her, "My mother was a heavy drug user when she was pregnant with me. My organs are constantly on the decline, only resetting returns it to a less dangerous level. Even my uterus is completely useless."

The men all shifted uncomfortably (except Sato) at this news and both Takahashi and Gen looked guilty, they had been abusing drugs to the point of needing to reset, that explained her disgust of cocaine.

"It takes about six years for my organs to really fail and leave me paralysed hips down…" Mai winced at the memory, "So as long as I'm resetting, I won't affect our missions."

"No organs are safe from this illness?" Asked Sato in a rather clinical voice, "Very well. You can help gather the organs, I'll show you how. Will save us time."

That went easier then expected… they all seemed understanding, even the two drug users. In fact they promised to reduce their drug intake around her and wont ask her to reset them if they overdose. Guess there was an upside to this…

"Okuyama and Tanaka will be first, come along." The four of them all left to a separated room, there were long tables in the centre and the floor was covered in plastic tarps so it was easier to discard their DNA when they had to move again. Two anaesthetic pumps were waiting beside the tables, "Get on up. We wont start cutting you up until you are out."

Both men climbed onto the tables after taking off their shirts and laid down, it was only after they had the masks on and were asleep that Sato spoke to Mai. "It's unfortunate to know about your mother. What happened to your father?"

"He was her source." Said Mai. She wasn't giving him more than that, she pulled on the thin, rubber gloves and gestured for him to show her how to cut up Tanaka.

Sato pointed out the most valuable organ locations, and stood behind her to guide her hands. His hands around hers were firm but not hurting and Mai focused on where he was showing her to cut rather then how warm he was against her back. It was comforting to know he was there.

It was similar to how it felt on the streets, occasionally she had an 'alliance' with another homeless person during the cold seasons and they would sleep close like this to share blankets and heat. This was more comforting for some reason.

"Now pull it out gently, we can't afford to damage it or else we will have to reset poor Tanaka." Sato released her hands so he could reach in and pull Tanaka's spleen and Mai carefully cut where it was connecting, Sato placed it in one of the ice boxes. "Now the heart is the most valuable, we need about twenty by today, thirteen spleens, and twenty livers."

That explained the size and number of coolers, this meant they had to work fast and carefully. Sato showed her how to get the liver and heart, then reset Tanaka without him even waking. From there he began working on Okuyama. They worked efficiently, Mai stuffed up once when trying to get a heart but besides that she made no more mistakes.

One they had several coolers filled they reset the two, and asked for Takahashi to be brought in next. Gen was required this time, they had enough organs from the first two alone…

The man lay down nervously, the sight of all the blood on the ground was something to cringe at.

It wasn't long before they had the number of organs they needed and plus some. This was more then enough to get good weapons and tech from Nekozawa. Once Takahashi was reset he was sent off to relax, Sato and Mai carried their coolers out to their van and drove to the meeting location more in town. In the old warehouse Nekozawa was waiting with his guards. The two-armed men seemed nervous when Sato greeted them.

"Sato!" Nekozawa opened his arms wide in greeting, he didn't seem to be worried, "Saw you on the news. Amazing, you are actually doing this! I have the weapons requested…"

"I have a little more then you had requested," said Sato with a smile, "just in case I need something quick."

"Of course, you are my best source." Nekozawa sent one of his men to start bringing in the coolers, "You said they were younger organs too? Perfect… I got you some good stuff as well as some high-grade drones."

"Thank you Nekozawa." Sato gestured to Mai, who had half her face covered with a skull bandana, "Start loading the van."

Mai bowed her head and began to work, using her Ghost to help carry the heavier loads. The guard taking out the organs seemed dumbfounded at the sight of what Mai could guess looked like floating boxes. It took her no time to have the van filled with bags and boxes and Sato re-joined her.

"Good work, Mai-chan." Sato got into the van and started the engine. Mai got in beside him and fanned her face after pulling down her mask, "What I would give for a good coffee…"

Mai's ghost, who was crouching in the back keeping boxes steady, began to talk. "Coffee… this coffee is foul…"

"Your ghost always speaking in English?" Asked Sato while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well yes… English is my first language after all… and I've been an Ajin since before coming to Japan."

"How did you get into Japan if your family believe you are dead?" Sato looked to Mai as they stopped at a read light, "You said you were young when you came here…"

Mai blushed at the memory, "Well I… stole a plane…" She scratched her chin when Sato looked more curious, "I was a little stupid back then and stole one without enough fuel… crashed a good mile away from Japan…"

"Drowning is not the best way to die…" Said Sato while turning back to the road, he spoke from experience, "I came over with my uncle… hum… over thirty years ago?"

"Oh?" Mai looked at him, "You didn't look like you were Japanese… a mix then?"

"Chinese and British, actually." Sato's face was devoid of his smiling mask, "My uncle was part of the Triad… unfortunate that he was killed in a power war with the neighbouring Chinatown, I could play any game I wanted at the Arcade he owned…"

"Was this before or after you became an Ajin?" Mai leaned into the seat, she was interested in his story…

"Before." Sato was still smiling, "I was killed shortly after by the yakuza… or was he triad…?" Sato looked absentminded as he tried to remember, but his death didn't seem all that important to him so he shrugged, "What about yourself, you already said you suffocated but…? There is much I would like to know, you are a mystery to me."

He was honestly interested in her past? That was hard to believe… but then Mai didn't sense any lies or hidden agendas in his tone, "I don't remember much of the night…" She started in a small voice, "and just remember being pulled out of my wheelchair and blindfolded…"

"A wheelchair… oh that's right… you said a few years leaves you paralysed."

"Right." Mai looked out the window as they got onto the highway and headed for their forest hideaway. The scenery was almost similar to where her childhood home was, and the abandoned hotel they were staying in was only a little bigger, "She didn't even try to find me…"

She hadn't meant to say that as sad as she had and Sato looked at her, "Your mother?"

"Yes…" Mai looked back at him with a sad smile, "Honestly I suspect she didn't care that I was gone… it was her fault I was in the wheelchair…"

"He was the monster…" Whispered Anu in the back, "… tear to shreds… I want his blood…"

Sato didn't question her on what Anu said, they pulled up at the hotel and the boys came to take everything inside and examine their weapons, and pick out their favourites. When everyone was inside and all weapons spread on the long tables, Sato lifted what looked like a tactical short sword and passed it to Mai.

She pulled it out of the sheath and marvelled at its ebony blade, it was serrated in one section so it was clear this was a tool of survival as well as a weapon… there were a few matching combat knives that came with leg buckles. "These are for you. You seem more of a melee fighter then a shooter, but because our enemies mainly use guns I will have to train you all in combat shooting."

Everyone was excited and filled with anticipation so it was no surprise that it took only a moment to gather pistols and ammo and head off to where Tanaka and Sato had set up targets, only poor Okuyama stayed behind to monitor their borders. There was something everywhere, on trees, in them, behind them, and even what looked like a stuffed scarecrow for combat testing.

Each of them took turns, Tanaka had improved but was still a rather bad shot. Takahashi was clearly the best (besides Sato) at shooting, and Gen was somewhere between the two but he was eager to learn. His training wasn't the most important as his job was to reset them if they get tranquilized. As long as his aim was always true to his mark.

Then there was Mai, she stood as Sato showed her and looked down the sights… and just stood like that for a while. The others looked confused.

Mai felt vertigo as she tried to focus on the centre of the target, but her vision was starting to blur and she was seeing many targets. Her breathing became difficult, almost like she was about to had an asthma attack… shit? Was she due for a reset? When was the last time she died? Probably when she crashed the plane.

Taking a strangled breath, she pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger.

When she opened her eyes, Sato was leaning over her, "Oh… she's awake. Needed to reset?"

"Yes..." Mai stood back up and lifted the gun, her vision was clearer and her breathing didn't make her feel like she was being strangled, "Much better…" And she began to shoot the targets.

Her accuracy wasn't the best, she hadn't held a gun in years and these had stronger calibres then she was used too. But she was still better than Tanaka. All bullets hit the target and a couple were close to the centre.

"Need's improvement," Said Sato as he watched, "but only little things it looks like. You seem to flinch before you pull the trigger, as if you are expecting the gun to bite you."

"Always been a problem. Before I was an Ajin I burnt my hands…" Mai hated recalling that time, she had cried like the kid she was before her father hit her for the tears. She shook her head and quickly denied the memory time to root in her mind, "I'll work on my confidence with a gun."

"Good, the others can practice using my suggestions. Let's work on you using that sword and knives…" Sato took her over to a more secluded area and faced her, "We will train together. The sword and daggers are for secret attacks or if you run out of ammo, they suffice until you can find a gun.

"This does not mean you shouldn't perfect your melee prowess," he continued while taking a practiced stance with his own dagger at the ready, "because your enemy can run out of ammo too and many of our enemies have had years to train in combat."

"Understood." Mai made sure her footing was secure and similar to Sato's while hold the sword at the ready, learning to fight against Sato was a perfect learning tool, it was obvious she could learn a lot from him and anyone else would be a walk in the park compared to him. Sato didn't hesitate to go all out on her, he killed her several times in a blink of an eye before Mai learnt that she had to be patient but also quick to reflexively guard against him.

If there was an opening she could not hesitate, she had to be willing to kill even if the other person was human. She couldn't afford to die when the others relied on her if Sato wasn't around.

It took through to the night for Mai to finally last longer than ten seconds, apparently Sato was pleased with that small improvement. "Good." He said and then repeated it, "Very good. You are improving, even if you might not think so."

"Fighting you certainly makes one improve fast." Mai rubbed her brow and looked up at the dark sky, the sound of gunshots had long since stopped meaning the boys probably already returned to their hideout. "Late already?"

She didn't realise Sato was staring until she noticed he was unusually silent. Mai looked to him with a tilted head and seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"I didn't realise I killed you so many times…" He pointed downwards and Mai followed his gaze.

Her tank-top was in threads and the bandages she used to bind her breasts were coming loose, gasping she covered her chest and looked anywhere but at Sato out of embarrassment. He totally saw a lot of boob! Oh my god!

His expression didn't change as he pushed his suspenders off his shoulders and began to unto his shirt, "It won't do well for you to return in that state." He passed his shirt to her and Mai wrapped it around her shoulders and clenched it at the front against her chest. Her checks redder now that Sato stood in front of her with no shirt.

How can a man his age be so damn ripped!? He had a six pack… hell, it bordered an eight-pack!

Either un-fazed (or clueless), Sato reached around her neck and pulled her dreadlocks out from the back of the shirt so she had more fabric to pull into the front, his fingers brushed Mai's pulse and his head tilted. He paused to put his wrists against her pulse points, for a second Mai could feel his own pulse.

Calm, slow… nothing like the rapid pounding of her own.

Sato seemed to be thinking, but his face showed no emotion beyond focus. Why was he so focused on her? What was on his mind? Sato was such a mystery, more-so then she.

"Are… you ok?"

And the awkwardness was over, Sato blinked and removed his hands. "Yes. Let's head back, it is Tanaka's turn to cook so I expect something good."

He walked away and Mai followed quietly, her fingers touched the side of her neck lightly. What was that?

Even Sato didn't seem to know…


	5. Chapter 5: NSFW

**Chapter 5: Urges**

 _*Explicit Warning (NSFW)*_

* * *

Mai stretched out across the couch, it had been a day since the awkward night and the weird feeling in the air seemed to only grow thicker whenever she and Sato were alone, they didn't even speak when playing Mario and it was making things tense for the others. They expected Sato to kill Mai at any moment.

Only Okuyama knew the tension wasn't caused by anger or any kind of displeasure, when he and Mai were alone he spun in his chair and gestured her closer, "Everything ok? It seems odd between you and Sato…"

"He acted weird the other night, when we were training…" Mai sat in the chair beside him and leaned on her knees, "and I have no idea what was going on in his mind at the time making it really awkward."

"Oh?" Okuyama rolled away from his computers and faced her, giving his full attention to her problem which she appreciated. Okuyama seemed like a wise man. "What happened?"

She explained everything in a whisper, as if afraid that Sato or the others would hear. Okuyama hummed and leaned back, his mind going over her story over and over again.

"I have been observing Sato and this is my theory," He raised his finger and had Mai's attention fully, "he seems like he doesn't understand the basic emotions of humans. His smiles for instance… it's like he smiles because its what he has observed. When he does smile truly it lasts a second and he is quick to change his expressions. Have you noticed?"

"Yes." Actually, she had, it happened after he defeated the SAT, he had a true smile and it wasn't until after the fight that he had tilted his head and put his face back together, like he had forgotten what expression to use.

"What if he is experiencing something he is not use to?" Suggested Okuyama, "Something to do with you and he doesn't know what it is, or how to handle it?"

That seemed probable…

"Out of us all, you seem to be the one he actually seeks the company of…" Before she could say that Sato also seeks out the others he cut her off, "and not for reasons with our missions. You are his first pick to play games with, and when he plays with Tanaka they always plan at the same time…"

That… was new information. Sato didn't speak to the others normally? Was it seriously always 'work' related with the others? Why?

"Why is the big question…" Continued Okuyama and Mai flinched as she thought she spoke aloud, "maybe only the both of you can answer that. Try asking him about what he felt."

Asking Sato… why did the thought seem to cause anxiety? Speaking to the older man was always a confusing situation, and lately they had that weird stalemate between them. Maybe she needed to break it somehow… But how?

"Thank you Okuyama, you are very wise." The man smiled before returning to his computers and Mai left him to his work so she could find Sato.

It wasn't easy, but after asking about she managed to find Sato on the roof under the stars, he was in the middle of doing push-ups shirtless. She watched for a second to admire his physic before stepping over, she didn't announce her presence as Sato probably already knew she was there. And even if he didn't, not like he would kill her for this.

As he pushed upwards Mai sat on his back making the man grunt before he adjusted to her added weight and continued pushing. She studied her nails as they stayed like this in silence, she had no idea how to break the ice. This was so not like her…

"Is this how you stay fit?" She started after a moment of hesitation, "Just push-ups all day?"

Sato made a sound that sounded like a chuckle, "Along with sit-ups and weights." He paused to do a few one-handed pushes, then switched arms before going back to two, "Okuyama still working?"

"I don't think he ever stops…" Mai looked up at the sky and studied the stars. Her mind ran across other conversational pieces but was falling short. Biting back her nerves she decided to ask the main thing on her mind before she chickened out, "Are you alright?"

Once more Sato paused before rolling his shoulders, Mai took the hint and sat on the ground so Sato could look at her with that little tilt of his head, she almost could see physical question marks all over his face making her smile slightly. It was almost innocent.

"The other night, you seemed… odd." That wasn't how she wanted to say it but it was the only way she could.

"Oh!" Sato sat himself more upright and stared at her with that strange lost expression again, "I don't understand it myself, it is most curious…"

"Curious?" Mai once more leaned on her knees and tilted her head this time in curiosity, "What was?"

"The urge I had…" Sato's eyes lowered to her neck where he watched her steady pulse, "it was not familiar. I apologize if I made you worried, I have just been trying to understand it."

"Urge? What kind of urge?" She frowned slightly, so far, the only urges she ever saw Sato have was either to play a game or kill people… she was certain it was neither of those.

"I…" Now it was weird, Sato was both speechless and hesitating. Was is really so terrible that he was actually 'afraid' to answer?

Actions seemed to be Sato's only way answer, he reached out and placed his wrist on her pulse again as if trying to recreate the other night in hopes to understand more. He was silent as he studied her, before brushed her hair out of the way.

Mai froze and her breathe hitched as Sato made a move and her pulse began to feel like a sledgehammer as lips pressed against her throat. Holy shit… Sato was literally tasting her skin with his mouth and tongue. Whatever he tasted seemed to be met with approval.

Before she knew it, Mai was straddling Sato's hips and had him abusing her throat, his teeth hurt when they bit but he soothed them with his tongue before repeating on a fresh piece of skin, his hands pushed aside her tank and bra strap so he had more skin to taste and all Mai could to was tilt her head and hole firmly to his back.

When his lips began to follow the shape of her bra and hit the sensitive skin from her breast, Mai gasped a quiet moan which seemed to startle Sato, he leaned back and studied his handy-work as the young woman seemed completely breathless.

His fingers traced the marks he made making Mai shiver, "I-I was not expecting that…" Sato tilted his head again at her shaky voice, despite having been so focused on her his expression wasn't that different to the usual… his lips were slightly red and that was the only thing to prove what just happened. God she was straddling Sato!

Suddenly he licked his lips while staring intently at her face and Mai could feel her pulse race faster, now he was showing a new expression and it was one she was familiar with. When first came to Japan and was learning the language she hooked up with her teachers' friend who was an English teacher too… this was the same expression he made their first night together… physically.

Coming from Sato it hit her harder, this man could kill floods of experienced soldiers and come out on top, and here he was wanting her… her! And he had no clue what this all was. So clueless, but clearly still had the instincts distinctive to a lot of the male populace.

Mai couldn't stop herself now, she grabbed Sato's head between her hands and pulled him into a kiss. The man tensed for a second before mimicking her… it didn't take him long to learn how to kiss her properly without clicking their teeth, take complete control of it and drive her crazy.

Sato's hands tightened around her hips he jerked her closer, there was an obvious lump twitching beneath her and Mai flushed as she knew what it was… it was all Sato's…

God, she wanted to be out of her pants right now so badly…

Seemed like Sato had the same idea as he stopped kissing her and began tugging at her clothes. No words needed to be spoken and Mai stood. She walked over to the hotel's roof door and made sure it was barred while pulling off her shirt. Sato followed her while undoing his pants.

When she had her shirt off, Sato pinned her against the door. He undid her bra with one hand while slipping the other beneath the cups to grab a hold of a breast, his fondling touches seemed cautious, but he was focused on her reactions to help understand her better. It was clear he was a fast learner.

Mai moaned when his hands went to her pant's and pushed them and her panties down in one swoop, his palms brushed down her legs all the way until her pants pooled at her ankles, he pushed his own down enough that he could pull out his throbbing issue. Mai's breath hitched when she felt it brush her slit. They were the right height for each other.

Him around 5.8ft and her around 5.2ft… no massive differences to contend with.

When he was free Sato pushed his fingers inside Mai making her moan a little louder and arch into his chest. Her hands scrunched up against the door as he tested different angles, her body was lighting up and she was dripping with readiness.

Then he found it, the spot that had her toes curling and her body shuddering, his free hand clenched around one of her wrists and held tight when he felt her walls pulse around his fingers. It was almost like the idea of that being around his sensitive shaft was exciting.

When it felt like she was going to blow, Sato removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Mai gasped and moaned as he pushed inside her without pause, she must have been REALLY wet and ready for him. Damn it felt amazing.

Sato made a small sound and his hand held firmly to her hip. It was like he had a moment of shock with how amazing it felt inside her before he started to move, once he had the angle right he started to go faster and faster.

Each time he fucked her, Sato hit that spot he found with his fingers with deadly accuracy making Mai's eyes roll and her body to burn with glee. It was so good, "Oh… Sato… so good!"

Sato gave a soft sound to say that he heard while placing bites and kisses along the back of her neck, he had long since thrown her hair over his shoulder so he was unhindered by the thick locks, Mai hadn't even noticed. She was too focused on what the man was doing between her legs. The amazing things.

It was blinding. The amount of bliss had her soaring and made all other things seem insignificant, the only thing she could focus on was Sato and where his body touched hers. A film of sweat was covering them both that the night wind was kind enough cool.

"Say Samuel…" He whispered against her ear, for the first time since she knew him Sato sounded out of breath. He tensed, as if he hadn't meant to say that, that it had been a moment of euphoria that made his mind not as sharp. Mai very much enjoyed this side of Sato.

"Samuel?" She moaned it out, not sure why he had wanted her to say it in the first place, but she definitely understood the reaction she received for it.

Teeth dug into the back of her neck making her body convulse with pleasure and her slit to twitch, she came with a whimpering moan and stared at the door with sparks in her eyes as she came down from the high. For a second, Mai forgot how to breathe and struggled to see past her nose.

In a low and breathless voice, she whispered, "Oh god… Samuel… please fill me. Please!" She said that? Was that really her?

Sato hissed deeply in reply and held onto her to the point of bruising her hip and wrist as he managed a few more thrusts before she felt his shaft shudder and twitch. He stilled. War cum dripped down her thighs and Mai moaned at the feeling of being full of the man… they stayed still for a moment.

Mainly for Sato to regain his composure and study the aftermath of what just happened, while Mai enjoyed feeling the powerful arms wrap around her and press her to an equally strong chest. He was like a rock, sturdy and reliable.

Sato finally pulled out, his cock left her sensitive and empty. She began to feel slightly anxious, this was not on her mind when she was searching for him… did this change anything? What was going to happen?

"I made quite the mess," Sato ran his hand along her inner thigh as if trying to wipe away his cum, "best to clean this off. Can you walk?"

His voice was collected and didn't seem any different from usual, Mai didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed. What did she expect? Sato to completely change the way he acted around her after sex? As amazing as it was…

Come to think of it, did Mai even want him to change? He already made her heart race, and even after witnessing closeup as he killed people she did not feel a change. Sure, she felt fear, but who wouldn't after seeing all that? She feared, and admired him greatly just the same as everyone else.

Carefully Mai pulled up her jeans and panties, wincing as it rubbed against her sensitive skin. Sato was already dressed by the time she was finished (unfortunately) and was observing her movements, "I'm ok…" She said with a slight tremble in her voice. Wow, he really did a number on her. Her legs felt like jelly.

"I would expect it to take more than that to hurt you, Mai." He brushed a stray lock from her eyes and placed on his usual smiling mask, "That was an enjoyable experience…"

"Quite an urge you had…" Mai laughed and rubbed her neck where her skin was red and marked with many bites, some were already beginning to get bruises. Sato looked at them with his smile, a possessive and proud glint passed his eyes.

"Yes." Agreed Sato while placing his hunting hat onto his head, "Now. Take a bath and re-join me later. We have a game to finish…"

* * *

Everyone noticed the awkward tension between them was gone in the following days, but they were none-the-wiser to how it had become so normal again so quickly. Okuyama didn't question either when he and Mai were alone, the man was smart and probably had a small feeling that he knew what happened. Meaning he just didn't want the details.

Nothing really changed much after that, as far as Mai knew. Sure, Sato seemed a little touchier towards her when they were alone such as brushing hair from her face and having her lay her head in his lap sometimes as they played games, but besides that she didn't see a difference…

Apparently Okuyama noticed other changes that he found curious. When they were drinking some coffee together early in the morning when everyone else was probably still asleep he voiced his thoughts, "I noticed a change in Sato…"

"What…?" She looked up with raised brows, "I haven't seen anything?"

"Probably because its when you're not looking," Okuyama sipped his coffee, "he speaks about you a lot, and his face loosens just a little when he looks at you."

"Wait… really?" Mai began to finger her hair over her shoulder, "I really didn't know. It is so hard to understand him sometimes…"

Okuyama hummed into his drink, "Seems like you understand him perfectly. He doesn't seem like the type to let someone get close to his personal space. You could probably do anything and he won't bat an eye."

"Okuyama's so smart…" They both jumped as Sato joined them, his hair was messy as well as his clothes. Clearly, he just woke up… he veered for the coffee-maker instantly, "Talking about me this early?"

"I was just asking how she was, the two of you were awkward the other day so I was making sure everything was fine now." Okuyama said smoothly while Mai was hiding her face in her mug, her cheeks flushed as Sato looked at her.

"So, it was you who told her to speak with me that time," Sato poured his coffee and seemed to be enjoying the situation and gave a sly smile, "which means I should thank you."

Now it was Okuyama's moment to go pink, his ears flushed red as he realised what Sato was implying in that tone and nervously dismissed himself. He left her… he just left her alone with the still half-asleep Sato! Rude.

"Sleep well?" She asked while putting down her mug, she looked up to meet Sato's eyes. Now that Okuyama mentioned it, she did notice the crease in Sato's brow fade just a little as he looked at her. Were there more things that she wasn't paying attention to? Sato showed only the slightest of emotions, nothing so grand compared to other people…

Usually she tried paying attention to his slit eyes, they usually showed a little more emotion.

"Yes. I played some Resident Evil, you should join me. It's Co-op."

"Can't we finally finish Halo first? You change games so often I get so confused with the controls." Mai sighed, they hadn't played Halo since the Pharmaceutical mission. She wasn't even sure if they were near the end yet.

Sai made a mock, apologetic expression, "If we have to… then Resident Evil?"

"And then Resident Evil." Sato seemed happy about that and pulled her into a kiss, his hands ran across her shoulders in a soft way that could be interpreted in many ways. God he could melt her.

After being made completely breathless, the two separated to continue drinking their coffee in pleasant silence. It was here that Tanaka found them. His eyes were dark and he looked like he didn't get much sleep.

He wasn't fazed to see the two, but Mai did feel a little concerned when Tanaka made his way to the coffee machine. Since the day in the café she hadn't seen him drink it, he said he didn't like it all that much and reminded him of an old friend… "Are you ok?"

Tanaka looked at her, with eyes that didn't seem to see her… the look on his face was something Mai use to see when she saw herself in the mirror before coming to Japan and she was quick to pull Tanaka into a hug. She was so focused on the broken man that she didn't catch Sato's small facial twitch.

"Deep breaths, you are ok… you're not trapped anymore."

The man covered his eyes with trembling hands and sobbed, "It won't stop haunting me! It's driving me insane…!"

"I know…" Mai pulled him towards the filth covered window and had Tanaka face it, "Look outside Tanaka. You are not in a cage anymore."

The sight eased Tanaka's shoulders and his eyes began to focus on the greenery outside. "Was it always this green outside…?"

Gently Mai made Tanaka a coffee and began to move the man towards the door with an arm around his back, "I'll be right back, Sato." The older man nodded while hiding half his face behind his mug, there was that possessive glint in his eye.

Outside Mai has Tanaka sit on a tree trunk that his ghost had cut down on their first day here so they could sit and looked out to the highway and ocean below, she had him cup his hands around the mug before sitting beside him. They sat in silence and enjoyed the mix of ocean and mountain winds.

"Thank you, Mai."


End file.
